Fall of England
The Fall England Was known to be one of the Worst blows to the Rangerian forces in the Enron War. It was known to be the first major battle during the European Campaign, of 1880, and was also known to be the most destructive. Heart of England, Horace Highland Roran, stated that he has never felt that much pain in his years of being manufactured on Regents during B.E Era. Prelude Enron Invasion of London The offensive on London began at 8pm on Saturday. The Enron Republic had earlier in the day been forced to retreat to their then-primary encampment at Liverpool after losing one of their number while attacking the towns of Weybridge and Shepperton. At 10pm, near St. George's Hill - where one of the Enron forces had been damaged, and beaten back earlier that evening by the joint efforts of Rangerian ground, air, sea, and artillery fire - The Enrons launched a new type of machine, one that was similar to the Mech Walkers of the Rangerian Military, they were known to be well armed and well armored, able to withstand any laser fire or she from any army that stood against it. That time other fighting-machines joined up with the first three, along with a large Enron Invasion forces coming from Eron Occupied Iceland to the West. The seven fighting-machines then proceeded to establish an attacking line twelve miles wide (between St. George's Hill, Weybridge, and Send). At this time, over 115 artillery pieces had been deployed covering London, while the Rangerian Luftwaffe flew over head to provide air patrol. Heavy artillery pieces had been established in a defensive line near Kingston, Yiera, and Wimbledon, where a grand total of about 20 to 700,000,000 Rangerian infantry machines, halftracks, Tanks, and dropships. While smaller artillery pieces were placed in various areas of cover south of this defensive line around the villages of Staines, Ockham, Ditton, Urhorn, Esher, and Hounslow to provide these towns with cover if attacked by the Invading Enrons. Up to the opening of this offensive, Highland ordered the British military authorities that were confident in their defenses, given that they managed to beat back the Enrons at Crimea to not hold back, and to draw the Enron forces away from his heart, London. However, the Enron Republic's new giant walkers proved to be more superior than any Regian fire arm and vehicle on England and managed annihilate miry half of Highland's forces causing him great concern. Highland attempted to strengthen the lines of New Neira, that was about 20 to 30 miles East of London, with more Tanks and Infantry rather than too much Artillery, but the attack was known to fail a second time. By that same hour New Neira had fallen to the Enron Republic, bringing about a message to no only Highland, but to the rest of the Earth Continents, that they were now in the verge of being invaded by an army far more advanced and surperior than their own. It was later discovered by Rangerian engineer Willard Barns, that Enron, might have been more Advanced, and farther ahead with Technology than Rivera. 'Evacuation' The public dispatch read: The E.R. have developed giant looking fighing machines, that are so well amored that not even A Hell Bombardment would be able to pierce it. They have smothered our forces in the regions, destroyed New Neira, Kingston, and Wimbledon, and are advancing slowly towards London, destroying everything on the way, Rangerians are putting up strong Defenses, but are losing ground one Acre at a time. It is impossible to stop them. This sparked the beginning of the Great Panic to the Soul Riverians of London, and Highland was not yet out of his heartland yet. Londoners embarked on an en-masse stampede northwards and eastwards out of the city. Highland ordered the Military and Government leadership moved to Liverpool to establish a new headquarters, He than ordered the railway companies to prepare special trains to assist in the evacuation, which had commenced that same hour with the London & North Western Railway running trains from the goods yard at Chalk Farm Station, avoiding the crowds which were already growing out of control at its Euston terminus. The Midland, Great Northern, Great Central, Great Eastern and South East & Chatham companies were also notified, setting up evacuation routes out of London by rail to the north, east and south-east. Highland's Order in the city quickly broke down as desperate mobs of fleeing Londoners blocked the streets and converged upon the railway termini, making escape from the centre of London by rail practically impossible. Highland watched in shock as There was all-out fighting for space in the carriages at Chalk Farm. Highland even flinched when dozens of Soul Regians were killed when a departing train plowed straight through the thronging crowds in the goods yard. Further violent scenes took place at St Pancras, Liverpool Street and Kings Cross stations as people were crushed and trampled to death and overworked police resorted to extreme measures in an attempt to control the crowds. Discipline within the railway companies also collapsed at train crews refused to return to London for fear of their lives, opting instead to take on evacuees at stations further out. As the trains failed to return as Highland had ordered an hour ago, the crowds abandoned the railway stations and either attempted to escape via the River Thames or fled from London by road. A significant number headed east into Essex in order to escape by sea, hoping to reach Hososoria across the English Channel and meet up with Continental Shark Hososoria Rivera whilst the vast majority headed north, mostly on the Great North Road. 'London's Downfall' By Day Six, there were reports of a Enron forces reaching Barnes and a failed attempt to defend the the hills and regions at Waltham Abbey Powder Mills. The railway companies managed to recover their coherency and special trains were being run by the Midland Railway from St. Albans to relieve the pressure of the fleeing London populace on the home counties. By this time the central London termini would have been rendered untenable by the fleeing masses and advancing E.P. By Day Seven of the invasion, the Enron forces were making forays into Essex, in the process destroying any remaining pockets of military resistance. One of these forays (consisting of three fighting-machines) engaged and destroyed several Rangerian armored divisions near Shoeburyness on the way to the Essex coast, in which they attempted to cut off refugees fleeing by ship. This attempt was thwarted by the the heroic Royal Navy Ship Thunder Clad, and the Greek Continental Rudder-1, who managed to hold the area long enough until the Rangerians were able to sent in Mech Walkers all the way from Regents. Highland's Journal Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Enron War Category:1879 Category:1880